Super Smash Bros Universal Invasion
by PMDFNAFStories
Summary: After the events of Subspace Emissary, the heroes return to their respected universes. However, a new evil has arrived and now old heroes plus new heroes must team up and save the world from evil!


Super Smash Bros Universal Invasion Chapter One

In the middle of nowhere, a stadium rested in said middle.

Inside the stadium, were a bunch of creatures and people sitting in bleachers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the fight you've all been waiting for!" A loud voice came from the speakers. "Between two iconic heroes."

Another voice came on. "That's right Callie, before we show the two heroes, we will introduce their uh...'cheerleaders?' Princess 'Peach' Toadstool and Amy Rose!"

Two girls, one was a princess wearing a bright pink dress with a blue brooch, white gloves, blue eyes and earings, long blonde hair, and a crown that sat on her head.

The other gal was a pink furred Mobian hedgehog with a long red dress, boots and headband, wearing white gloves with two gold rings on the wrist and she had bright green eyes.

The two girls waved as the crowd cheer. "First up, the protector of Mushroom Kingdom. You know him as the one who defeated Bowser, wearing his iconic red cap and clothes, with that big nose and mustache. Please give it up for, Super Mario Jumpman!" The voice cried, as a statue of a short man wearing a red shirt and cap, blue overalls, brown shoes, blue eyes and his cap had the letter "M" on it, was thrown into the arena.

Suddenly, the statue's base began to glow a bright gold, as Mario came to life. "Letsa go!" Mario smiled.

"Go Mario!" The crowd and Peach cried in enlightment.

"Next up, the Blue Burr. He's a hyperactive blue hedgehog, and speed is his game! Give it up for Sonic the Hedgehog!" Another statue, this one being of a blue furred Mobian hedgehog with bright green eyes, white gloves and socks, and wearing his iconic red sneakers, was thrown in.

The base also glew, as Sonic jumped to life.

"Go! Go Sonic!" More of the crowd, and Amy cried out.

The two heroes readied to battle.

"The fight will begin in three...two...go!" A loud airhorn was cut on, as Sonic rushed forward at Mario, punching Mario in his stomach.

Mario jumped back some, pulling out a big hammer and spinned around, hitting Sonic and sending him flying a small distance.

"Not bad..." Sonic said, smiling before jumping in the air twice, curling into a ball and rushed towards the red Italian, who dodged but was hit by Sonic who used the move again.

Mario jumped up, trying to slam Sonic into the ground, but missed. "You're too slow!" Sonic taunted, before charging up a powerful punch.

Mario didn't had time to react, and was hit by Sonic's fist, causing him to be sent flying as he was suddenly transformed back into his trophy state.

"And the winner is Sonic!" The crowd and Amy cheered as Sonic walked over to the trophified Mario, tapping the base of the trophy, causing Mario to come back to life.

Sonic held out a hand, helping the plumber up. "Good match." Sonic smiled as he pulled Mario up.

The two waved to the crowd, but then a loud scream was heard when one of the people in the crowd noticed a large ship in the sky.

Mario and Sonic looked up at the ship, gasping as it released purple particles onto the ground, along with some strange robots.

"Eggrobos! That can only mean-" Amy was about to finish her sentence, when someone interrupted her.

"You are correct! It is I, Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik." Eggman, a tall and fat man with a bald head and long mustache appeared out of nowhere.

"Would you look at that! It appears Dr. Baldy McNosehair had came out of nowhere!" Eggman growled.

"It's Dr. Eggman!" He yelled, before clearing his throat. "Anyway, have fun." He said as the purple shadowy particles began coming together, becoming strange creatures.

Amy looked at Peach. "We have to help!" Peach nodded, as the two ran behind Mario and Sonic.

Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer, hitting Eggrobos and Primids with it as Peach took care of some Primids with her tennis racket, pan and golf club.

Mario and Sonic worked together to take out the last group of bad guys, and the four regrouped.

"Phew..." Sonic panted. Suddenly, a cannon ball came out of nowhere and hit Sonic.

"Noooooo!" Sonic cried as he was launched off.

Mario was looking at where Sonic was just blasted off too, when he heard Amy and Peach's cries for help.

"I'm not finished yet!" Eggman said as he had the two girls in cages, as he rode in a giant robot.

Mario pulled out his hammer, jumping forward as he began to hit the robot and Peach's cage.

Mario noticed a small flower on the ground with two beady eyes.

He grabbed the Fire Flower, his shirt and cap turned white as his overalls turned dark red.

Mario released a large wave of fire and soon, the robot burst into flames, as Mario, who had turned normal, and Peach jumped back safetly.

Eggman was furious. "You...When I'm finished with you..." He said, before noticing Amy, who was weakened when the robot bursted into flames.

Eggman smiled, pulling out a black and huge machine similar to a gun. "Well, might as well get a trophy for attempting." He said, as the gun began to shake and charged up.

Mario noticed a large bomb ticking down, but turned his head to see the gun fire a black arrow, which pierced Amy's chest and sent her flying, transforming the pink hedgehog into a trophy.

"Two hedgehogs out of my hair!" He began laughing, grabbing Amy's trophy and head to a small grey and round ship, flying back to the huge and main ship.

"Mario, we have to go!" Peach said, looking at the ticking bomb, which was about to go off in 25 seconds.

Mario noticed an item box from their world, and hit it.

Out came a small feather, that caused Mario to sprout a cape.

Mario grabbed Peach's hand, before the two started running, and soon Mario began to fly carrying Peach behind him.

The bomb soon exploded, causing the stadium to be consumed in a black field.

In a dark forest, a mysterious figure dressed in a strange outfit and wearing a hat covering his eyes was walking through said forest.

The figure was some sort of creature known as a Warmblood, and in his hand was an odd sword.

"Dust, I sense some treasure." Fidget, a bright orange Nimbat said smiling. "It is just down this path here."

"Along with some monsters, I suppose?" Dust said, readying his sword.

Dust rushed deeper into the forest, attacking monsters that stood in his way, along with a reptilian-monster with blades on its hands. Eventually, the hero reached to the location of the treasure, yet there was no treasure chest nor jewels.

"So this is the place?" Dust asked, as Fidget looked around.

"I don't get it. I've know I've sensed something." She said. As she searched, a familiar blue hedgehog, who had been trophified, fell out of a tree and onto Fidget. "Ack!" She cried.

Dust readied himself. "Fidget?" Fidget crawled out from under the trophified Sonic.

"I'm okay...Huh?" She looked at the strange statue. "What is that thing Dust, another monster?"

"I don't know. It appears to be a statue of somekind." Dust approached it.

Fidget was looking at the based, which was very shiny. "Shiny..." She flew closer to it, touching it.

Doing this caused the base and Sonic to glow a bright gold, which made Fidget fly back. "Wah!?"

The mobian hedgehog sat there, free from his trophified prison, and looked around. "Where...Where am I?" He asked.

Fidget was hiding behind Dust, who had his sword ready to duel if he had too. "It's alive!" Fidget screamed obviously scared.

"Wait Fidget...Who are you? What are you?" Dust asked to the newcomer.

Sonic smiled, standing up. "Sonic's the name, speed's my game!"

Fidget looked at him, confused. "So uh...What happened to you?"

Sonic held his head, having a flashback of being launched out of the stadium by something. "I was fighting someone...and won. Afterwards, some strange creatures attacked us so we fought them off. But afterwards...I was launched out of the area by...a cannonball I guess."

Dust's sword, Ahrah, began to spoke. "Dust, I sense something approaching." The three looked at the sword.

"That sword can talk...Well I did venture through a kingdom with a talking sword and became King Arthur..." Sonic said to himself.

"What...?" Fidget tilted her head.

Dust suddenly looked up at the sky, seeing some kind of ship in the sky and from it being released was tiny purple shadowy orbs that began to connect with each other.

Sonic suddenly noticed a large black arrow coming towards them. "Move!" He said as he pulled to Dust to the side, but Fidget was hit by the arrow as she is soon transformed into a trophy like Sonic.

"Fidget!" Dust gasped, turning when he heard laughter coming from an old man wearing a lab coat.

The old man, Dr. Wily, grumbled. "Darn, I was aiming for the useful ones." He said, aiming the gun at them.

Sonic, however, quickly ran towards him, before jumping up in the air and coming down as a spiked blue ball, slicing the gun in half.

Meanwhile in the fair distance a young adult with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a dark green tunic was walking towards a rock, and in the rock was a sword which was implanted in it.

He soon climbed up on the rock, pulling the sword out as briefly a triangle made up of three small trangles appeared on his hand.

Link, the one wearing the green tunic, turned once he saw something fly over head at a fast speed.

Dust and Sonic wear both fighting off Primids and Mettaurs, tiny robotic figures wearing indestructable helmets. As Dr. Wily planned to make his escape with the trophified Fidget, a bright green orb was suddenly thrown at him, making him drop the trophy when he fell.

"Huh?!" He exclaimed, seeing a white creature with long ears, what appears to be a red petal on the side of it's neck with a green 'mane', legs and eyes.

"Grr..." He growled as he reached into his lab coat, and pressed a button on a remote control.

Once he did so, a bright and huge yellow robot with a black eye with a red dot appeared out of the sky as he hopped onto a small hovercraft, flying off laughing.

He ride was cut short when Link appeared out of the trees and shot the ride with an arrow, causing it to malfunction and crash into a far distance.

"Dust, Parry it. I think it's easy to do so like normal giants." Ahrah commanded.

The 'Yellow Devil' tried to punch Dust, who hitted its fist with his Ahrah. Doing so, however, did nothing as Dust was knocked back.

Sonic and the Pokemon known as Shaymin rushed forward, Sonic homing attacking it in the eye as Shaymin used Solarbeam on it.

Link began running, leaping forward as he stabbed the robot in the eye, causing it to explode.

Sonic turned to Dust, who just gotten back up. "You okay?" He asked.

Dust nodded, looking at Fidget before walking over and turning her normal.

Link looked in the far distance where Dr. Wily presumbly crashed.

"You're right, we should go see where that guy went." Sonic said.

Fidget was angry about what had just happened to her. "When I see the guy who did that to me, I'm gonna bite his face off!" She said snarling.

Dust simply facepalmed as the four, five including Fidget, began running to where the crash site was.

In the city of Los Santos, a bunch of citizens were walking into a bank to turn in and withdraw money.

"Thank you, come again." The banker said to a citizen, who was tucking the money she withdrawed into her purse.

As she walked out, three men bursted in holding guns and wearing masks.

"All right! Everyone on the ground and nobody gets hurt!" The man, American, wearing a white tanktop and a monkey smoking a cigar mask yelled pointing his gun, a .22 at a man.

"No please!" The banker got on the ground and held up his hands. "Please don't kill me!"

"We won't, just hand over the money." Another man wearing a light blue tux and a hockey mask said as he kicked the banker in the back of his head, knocking him out.

The last guy, wearing a blue coat and a green monster mask, African American, pulled out his phone and called someone. "Lester, those mines ready yet?"

"Almost. Just wait and..." Lester said as the vault door all of a sudden exploded, blasting off of it's hindges.

"Great, let's grab the dough and get out before the cops arrive!" Micheal, the guy wearing the hockey mask, said as Franklin, the one wearing the monster mask, and Trevor, the other guy wearing the monkey mask began tucking some of the money into their bags.

Across the street a man wearing an orange/reddish hat and a green shirt, grey mustache and brown eyes was filling up his truck with gas when he heard the explosion.

"What in blazin' hell?!" He gasped, quickly running to the bank.

"Sh!t! The cops are almost here! Hurry!" Micheal cried out as he ran out of the bank, mask off.

Trevor and Franklin ran behind him. As Micheal ran around the corner, he was stopped when Kenny, the man wearing the green shirt, ran into him.

Kenny noticed the money falling out of the bag, and grabbed the gun Micheal dropped. "Alright asshole, drop the bag." Kenny commanded.

Micheal pulled out his shotgun as Trevor and Micheal arrived. "Easy sir, just hand over the gun, nicely." Micheal said.

Kenny quickly fired his gun, missing Micheal as the bullet hit Trevor in the chest, causing Trevor to transform into a trophy.

Franklin looked at the trophified hillbilly. "Trevor!" Kenny fired another shot, the bullet hitting Micheal and turning him into a trophy as well.

"All right you son of a-" Franklin pulled his gun out, him and Kenny have each other at gun point when the police arrived.

"Put your hands in the air!" Cops climbed out of the car, when suddenly an ice cream truck with a large clown face came and rammed into the cops and the car, killing the cops.

"What the f-" Franklin had his mouth covered by Kenny who dragged him to the turn over cop car along with Micheal and Trevor's trophies.

A fat clown holding a machete climbed out of the truck.

Kenny and Franklin both looked at each other, nodding as they revived Micheal and Trevor.

"Ugh...My head, how much did I drink?" Trevor asked rubbing his head.

Kenny nudged him with his foot. "There's a crazy clown out there holding a machete, he just killed those cops."

"Hey, we're criminals. We kill cops all the time." Micheal said, when suddenly Sweet Tooth, the clown, almost stabbed him with the machete.

"Well look what we have here. Customers..." He said as he kicked away the guns. "What now?" He asked as he grabbed Kenny by his throat, choking him.

Trevor, Micheal and Franklin were trying to sneak away, when a purple orb made of shadowy aura suddenly hit Sweet Tooth, turning him into a trophy.

"Huh?!" Trevor yelled, noticed a white creature with a long purple tail standing behind them.

"Do not be alarmed mortals. I am Mewtwo." Mewtwo said using Psychic. "There is something powerful planning on destroying this universe."

Kenny approached them. "What is it...?"

Mewtwo crossed it's arms. "It's unknow at this time... It seeks to destroy this place. We need to get out of this city and meet up with other heroes."

Franklin suddenly cried out. "What the hell...Is that a bomb?" He looked at a strange bomb counting down quickly.

"Hold on, I'll teleport us all out of here." Mewtwo said closing it's eyes, soon teleporting the group somewhere...

-  
In a small ancient town, a girl with brown skin, purple hair, blue eyes and genie-like clothing woke up in her bed.

She stretched and yawned, rubbing her eyes. "What a good dream..." She said recalling a strange yet wonderful dream where she, along with other heroes, defeated a powerful force.

She suddenly turned her head to a loud explosion coming from the other side of town. "What was that?!" Shantae cried, quickly climbing out of bed and rushed out of her house.

Along the way, she had to battle Primids, enemies from the Subspace Emissary that either wielded swords, guns or boomerangs, before she had to battle two huge Primids.

Eventually, she arrived to the explosion site, looking in the crater caused by something implanting into the ground.

Inside, she saw a trophified Riolu, blue and black canine-like Pokemon with red eyes, black mask and aura sensors, white bumps on top of their paws and a gold ring around their necks.

"Hmmm..." Shantae climbed down the crater, pulling the trophy out of it before touching the base, reviving the Riolu.

The Riolu looked up. "Ri...?" It looked at Shantae, who was puzzled as well.

Riolu's ears twitched as he heard the sound of a gun charging up, sensing the life force of something big and green.

A big black cannonball suddenly came flying, hitting Shantae and turning the half genie into a trophy.

Riolu's head turned to see a greenish/purple crocodile wearing a dark red cape with a blue jewel and a tiny crown on his head, his eyes were also a bright yellow with white irises.

He let out a dark laugh as purple specs began to surround and latch onto Shantae's trophy, soon turning into a copy of Shantae minus the dark aura emitting from her and her glowing yellow eyes.

The two began to Riolu, who was all ready to fight when a small boy wearing a bright green tunic, big cat-like eyes, and blonde hair, looking similar to Link, came up and slashed the False Shantae with his sword, quickly turning her into a trophy, which soon disappeared.

Riolu quickly revived Shantae, who quickly got up.

'King K. Rool' let out a grumble, pulling out his gun and was about to shoot Toon Link.

Shanta noticed something had appeared in the sky, a glowing orb flashing a rainbow aura. "Huh?" Shantae quickly decided to break the ball, using her hair to whip it.

A rainbow aura appeared around her, her eyes turning a bright yellow as she felt a great power coming to her.

She quickly used her 'Final Smash', performing an odd dance that turned her into a large elephant.

Riolu and Toon Link looked at her, shocked as she ran over to King K. Rool, stepping on him.

The caused the King K. Rool to become a trophy, and Shantae turned back to normal.

"We did it." She smiled, as Riolu punched the trophy, which than disappear into purple matter, surprising them. "It's a fake?!" Shantae cried.

A big black arrow came from out of nowhere heading for the three, when suddenly a bright orb appeared around them, reflecting the arrow back to the source, to the original King K. Rool, who was transformed into a trophy.

The three saw it was a Gardevoir, a white female Pokemon with green 'hair', red eyes, red spike, and a white 'dress', who had reflected it.

The Gardevoir looked at them, nodding as Toon Link began playing a song, causing a red ship to appear.

The four began to sail off, unaware the someone had taken the King K. Rool trophy.  
-

In a small town with lots of trees, houses, and a train station rested peacefully. All the citizens were attending an event where a white furred dog was playing his guitar and a DJ set.

A small boy with brown hair, red triangular nose, red shirt with a blue one on it, and grey shorts was sitting down on the ground, watching K.K. Slider play as a yellow furred shih tzu wearing a green checkered shirt walked up behind him.

"Hello mayor! Enjoying the show?" She asked cheerfully.

The Villager nodded his head, turning his head back to the show. There was a lot of citizens there that day, such as a red fox with blue shorts, an animal wearing a bunny outfit, a small cat girl with her mother, and so on.

In a coffee shop called the Roost, a grey/green bird wearing a brown tuxedo was fixing a cup of coffee for a pink poodle wearing a purple gown with a red, white and blue apron containing a pair of scissors, a red bird with a big pink bow on the back of her head, a skunk with a tan hat and overalls, and a white buttoned shirt, and finally a brown bird wearing a green bowtie.

As K.K. Slider continued playing his song, when suddenly a dark shadowy portal appeared not so far from the town.

Out of the portal first appeared a strange grey man with orange hair connecting to his eyebrows and his beard.

Soon, monsters came out of the portal behind him. "Attack anyone you find and bring them to me..." Ganondorf commanded, sending the monsters out.

In a small tent, a blue cat was sitting in her tent, getting a vision of a terrible being seeking to destroy the world. "Strange...Such power." She said.

She stuck her head out when a loud scream was heard. "Oh dear." She began to run to the town.

The scream was coming from Katie, the small kitten, when a skeleton monster wearing a helmet, wielding a sword in one hand and in the other a sheild attacked her, slashing the small child.  
Katie was soon transformed into a trophy, getting the audience's attention.

Katie's mother was also attacked, and was trophified as well. "Oh no! Mayor, what's going on?!" Isabelle asked the Villager, who pulled out his slingshot.

He fired a shot at a small octopus like creature with a shrub on it's head. The Octorok ducked into the ground, blocking itself from the slingshot.

Isabelle quickly pulled out some fruit, tossing it at skeleton heads with bat wings and with either a red, purple or green aura while K.K. Slider was helping out by hitting ReDeads, clay-like monsters with his guitar.

Unknown to them, Ganondorf was walking off with Katie and her mother's trophies.

Suddenly, Kicks, the skunk, appeared from behind him and kicked him in the back of the head, making Ganondorf drop the trophies.

Ganondorf turned to him. "Annoying pest. You shouldn't tempt with the king of light and dark." Celeste, Blathers, Brewster and Harriet appeared behind Kicks.

Ganondorf charged up a big punch, releasing and punched the five animals, along with Katie's mother's trophy, sending them flying.

Ganondorf wasn't paying attention to Katie's trophy, which was grabbed by Katrina, the same blue cat from earlier.

The Villager noticed Ganondorf, running up from behind him holding his axe. Ganondorf heard the Villager's footsteps, knocking him back before the Villager could attack.

Villager's axe went flying into the fountain as the demon king approach the Villager, raising his foot ready to finish the young boy off.

"Mayor!" Isabelle cried out, unable to do anything as she and K.K. Slider were surrounded by monsters.

"Time to finish this small pathetic town with worthless creatures." Ganondorf began to bring his foot down when suddenly Villager's axe came flying, hitting Ganondorf straight in his face. "Gah!"

Ganondorf was soon transformed into a trophy, as the monsters began to fade.

The three looked to see it was Serena, a white furred dog with big blue eyes, a long white dress and a gold necklace.

Katrina approached the four, holding Katie's trophy. "I've sensed a greater being treatening to destroy this world along with others. We must meet up with other heroes."

Isabelle walked to Katie's trophy, touching the base and reviving Katie, who looked around frantically. "W-Where's my mom?" Katie asked, tearing up.

Isabelle hugged her. "Don't worry, we'll find your mother." She said as the the 6 of them began to venture off.

In an abandoned city, a black furred creature with long ears, golden eyes and wearing a blue hat with a PAC-MAN on it, a light blue shirt, dark blue shorts, dark yellow gloves and red shoes was walking the streets of an abandoned town.

"I wonder where everyone is Heupow." Klonoa asked to Heupow, a small blue creature floating beside him.

"I have no clue..." Heupow replied, noticing something in an alley way. "Hey Klonoa, I see something."

Klonoa began to approach the alley, noticing a trophy of a teen with brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a light blue jacket with "Ben" written on it and a red hood. Beside the trophy was a balcony with blood on one of the ends.

Klonoa walked towards it. "Woah, it's a...whatever this creature is. I wonder if it's friendly." Klonoa asked as he touched the base, reviving Ben.

Ben quickly rose up, noticing Klonoa and Heupow, jumping back against the wall. "Please don't kill me!" Ben cried.

Klonoa walked to him. "W-Woah calm down. We're not going to hurt you. What happened to you?" Klonoa asked.

Ben held his head. "I remember...falling off the balcony, getting impaled by the same balcony, and than being shot in the head by a man I was with." Ben touched his head, not feeling the bullet hold before he looked at his stomach, seeing no stomach wound. "But how am I still alive?"

Klonoa shrugged. "Me and Heupow found you as a statue before I revived you. I don't know why you were a trophy of some kind but-"

Heupow quickly touched Klonoa's shoulder. "Klonoa, there's some more monsters!" Heupow cried out as he pointed to some humans with grey and rotting skin, blank white eyes and some missing jaws or limbs.

"Walkers!" Ben cried as Klonoa readied his ring.

Klonoa pointed his ring at one of the walkers, inflating it before throwing it at some of them, knocking them down.

Klonoa smiled, but gasped as the walkers soon got back up, approaching them.

Ben noticed a knife laying on the ground, picking it up and trembled some. "I-It's got the be the brain. Destroying the brain will kill them." Ben said as one of the walkers came to him, luckily Ben was able to find the courage to stab it in the eye, killing it.

"Okay." Klona nodded as he pulled out a hammer, smacking walkers into walls as Ben was surprisingly able to kill walkers.

Ben noticed a whole herd of walkers approaching. "Oh god, there's so many!" He cried, getting the attention of them.

Klonoa smacked his head as Heupow looked at Ben. "Geez, thanks a lot for getting them to notice us!"

Ben tried to open a gate. "Why am I such a screw up!" He yelled unsuscessful of opening it.

Klonoa grabbed Ben, trying to fly up, but due to Ben, he couldn't fly high enough to reach the top of the building. "Too...Heavy!" Klonoa groaned as he struggled to fly.

Ben began to panic, remembering another event where he told someone to drop him, but instead the man pulled him up.

Ben closed his eyes, before looking at Klonoa. "Drop me! I'm too heavy, I'll kill us both!" He cried to Klonoa, who was shocked.

"No, I can't just kill you after I just saved you." Klonoa grunted as he began to get tired.

Ben began to tear up. "I'm sick of seeing others getting killed because of me. Please...let me go. I'm no use to you."

Klonoa has two options:

X: Drop Ben.  
B: Hang on.

Klonoa continued to fly, almost reaching the top before grabbing the edge, hanging onto Ben.

Ben was looking down, terrified. "You should've dropped me..." Ben said, as Klonoa climbed up onto the building, pulling him up.

"NO! Don't say that!" Klonoa said.

"But all I've ever done in my life was just screw up people's life and get them killed because of my mistakes." Ben looked down at the herd, seemingly about to jump.

As Ben jumped, Klonoa grabbed his arm. "Hey, we all make mistakes in life." Klonoa said as he began to pull Ben back up. "But mistakes exist so that we can learn from them."

Ben sighed. "I guess your right. But what now?" He asked.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a gust of wind came, picking the walkers up and sending them plummeting down, killing them.

"Huh?!" Klonoa cried, looking down to see a bird wearing blue clothing and holding a blue gun connecting to a strange pack on his back.

Jet-Vac noticed them, soon flying upwards towards them.

Ben heard a ticking sound. "Um, guys!" Ben noticed a large bomb counting down.

Jet-Vac soon grabbed onto Ben, as he and Klonoa began to start flying out of the city, which was soon sucked into Subspace by the bomb.

On a strange planet, a pink round creature with blue eyes and red feet was sitting by a tree snacking on a piece of cake.

The creature, whose name was Kirby, quickly gobbled it down, rubbing his still rumbling belly as he looked around for something else to eat.

In the far distant he saw a huge strawberry sticking out of the ground, causing him to drool for a second before he quickly ran towards it, quickly hopping up and chomping on the strawberry.

However, Kirby was caught by surprise when the ground underneath him began to shook as the strawberry quickly gain spikes and the vines on the end sprouted eyes, causing the pink puffball to let go.

What Kirby thought was a normal yet huge strawberry was actually a creature with a rock-like body with grass and moss on it, letting out a loud roar.

It stuck out it's long tongue, trying to slurp up Kirby, who pulled out a big wooden hammer and slammed it down on it's tongue, hurting the beast.

Meanwhile, a green haired man with bright green eyes and a long white scarf was walking through this strange world he appeared in when he heard the Quaggled Mireclops' roar.

Sothe, the name of the man, quickly pulled out his knife, running towards the place which wasn't quite far away from where he was.

Sothe quickly jumped out, slashing at the fruit on top of the creature's head, making it roar in more pain, causing it to smack Sothe.

"Agh!" Sothe cried out as he landed near Kirby, dropping a sword he stole earlier.

Kirby quickly picked up the sword, throwing it up into the sky before he sucked it up, surprising Sothe.

Sothe tilted his head. "What are you...?" Before he finished his question, a brand new sword appeared in Kirby's 'hand' as a bright green hat appeared on his head.

Kirby had just transformed into Sword Kirby, quickly jumping up and stabbing the Quaggled Mireclops in the fruit, killing it.

Kirby jumped down and landed next towards Sothe, transforming back into his normal self as he waved at Sothe. "Hi!" He said cheerfully.

Sothe wasn't paying attention towards Kirby as his attention was towards a giant robot that had just fallen out of the skies. "What is that thing?" Sothe asked, branding his knife.

"Hohoho!" A loud laughter came from Dr. Eggman, the same big moustache man who kidnapped a trophified Amy as his giant Eggman-like robot approached the two heroes.

Kirby and Sothe was soon surrounded Eggrobos and ladybug-like robots, as the two soon began to fight them off.

Sothe slashed at the robots with his knife as Kirby sucked up one of the Roboeggs, causing him to turn a bright yellow and sprout a red and orange jester hat and a wand, as he began blasting the enemies.

Eventually, the two defeated them as they nodded to each other.

Suddenly Kirby was grabbed by the giant robot Eggman, who then threw Kirby down onto the hard ground before stomping on him.

Sothe gasped as the robot raised it's foot, showing that Kirby was transformed into a trophy, which was soon nabbed by an Eggrobo the two missed who than brought it up to Eggman .  
Dr. Eggman went into his escape pod. "That's two down, goodbye for now." He flied off carrying Kirby's trophy, taking him back to his main ship.

Sothe growled as he began to chased after Eggman to save his new ally.

Sothe ran as fast as he could to catch up to Dr. Eggman, but was unsucessful as he lost where Eggman had gone.

Sothe soon stopped as he took a minute to catch his breathe. "I...I'll find you strange creature..."

That's when Sothe noticed a man with brown hair, blue eyes, glasses, a small beard, green shirt plus apron and a woman with light pink hair, blue eyes, pink shirt with a light blue skirt and a white apron planting some flowers.

"Hey, you two!" Sothe yelled to them, catching their attentions. "Did you see a strange man flying past here carrying a small round thing?" Sothe asked them.

Ms. Blossom nodded as she pointed to the north.

Sothe nodded as he began to walk past.

The two strangers Sothe had just met looked at each other, deciding to help the man find his ally, following behind him.

In the lobby of Eggman's Death Egg, Eggman comes flying in carrying the trophified Kirby as two robots, one red spherical one and the other a yellow and cubical robot appeared.

"You two, take this thing to the trophy room as I find more heroes to capture." Eggman said as he walked into the control room.

The robots looked at each other as they began to play rock paper scissors, with Cubot, the cube robot, choosing paper and the other robot choosing scissors.

"Darn, you always beat me." Cubot groan as he grabbed Kirby's trophy, taking it into a dark room which contained the trophy of Amy Rose.

Cubot closed the door, walking out, unaware that as soon as he did, a girl with white hair, blue eyes, a blue dress, black boots and a necklace had dropped out of the vents, getting up.

Calista got up, rubbing her head as she noticed the trophies. "Huh?" She wondered as she approached Amy's trophy, touching the base.

Amy was soon revived, as she rubbed her head and looked around. "What happened?" Amy asked Calista.

"I do not know, I awoken on this thing and found this room that had you and that thing..." She pointed at Kirby's trophy.

Suddenly, an alarm went off as a door opened.

All of the items, including Kirby's trophy, in the cargo room began to fall out as Calista and Amy held onto a pipe.

The door soon closed, as the two fell to the floor. "We have to get out of here." Amy said as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer, quickly smashing open the door, crushing Orbot and Cubot.

"Ow." Cubot muttered as the two walked out of the room and began to explore the ship, searching for the control room.

Eventually the two arrive at Eggman's control room.

Eggman turned to them, sitting in his chair as Eggrobos appeared from the blue, grabbing Amy and Calista.

"Toss them off the ship." Eggman said as the Eggrobos drag Calista and Amy to an open door.

The two struggled to break free, unsuscessful.

Suddenly, from out of the shadow a dark blue bipedal frog creature with it's tongue wrapped around it's mouth resembling a scarf came from nowhere, kicking the Eggrobos off the ship, freeing them.

"Thanks..." Amy said to Greninja, who nods.

They weren't aware that a blue metalic robot with a silimar appearance to Sonic was watching them.

This gives Metal Sonic the advantage when he knocks them over the ship's edge.

Eggman soon walks behind Metal Sonic. "Excellent work Metal. Now go search for more subjects." Metal Sonic nods before he flew off.

In the country side, Kenny's group was teleported to the hillside.

"Why the hell did you teleport us to this place?" Kenny asked Mewtwo, who simply groaned.

Mewtwo turned to him. "I visioned that heroes will appear here very soon."

That was when Franklin noticed something in the sky. "Hey guys, I see something!"

"Just as predicted..." Mewtwo closed it's eyes as the trophies of Amy, Calista and Greninja fell down near Kenny and Trevor.

"I still don't understand all this." Trevor said as Mewtwo floated over to the trophies, reviving the three.

The three looked at them, confused.

"Hey there, you friendly?" Kenny asked as he reached his hand out to help them up.

In a bright and colorful town, a round yellow creature with orange gloves, black eyes and bright red shoes were chasing after four ghosts, each a different color.

Pac-man noticed a glowing berry, quickly running over and devouring it which causes the ghosts to turn a dark blue.

The yellow ghost hunter quickly gobbled them down, spitting out their eyes and rubbing his belly.

"Ah..." He mutters, before noticing something laying beside him: A strange robot with red arms and a power switch switched off.

He walks over, turning the switch on,

The robot began to twitch, opening its eyes to view Pac-man who stare back at him before offering out his hand.

R.O.B stands up and nods it's head to thank Pac-Man when suddenly a loud scream was heard.

"?!" Pac-Man jumped at the scream before he and his new ally ran to the source.

They saw a small crocodile fighting against what appears to be a cubical girl wearing a dark blue robe and wearing a white mask that looks like a pumpkin.

In her hands, she holds a diamond axe with an enchantment.

"Just die already!" She yells, grabbing the croc.

Croc struggle to break free as Cassie raised her axe, about to kill Croc when she was hit in the head by an apple, which was thrown by Pac-Man.

"Gah!" She yelled in alarm before being kicked in the chest by Croc, breaking him free.

Pac-Man and R.O.B. both jump out from the corner as Cassie removed her mask, showing her red hair and glasses as she smiled evilly.

She pulls out a small ball-like pearl and threw it behind the two, teleporting behind them.

Cassie soon hits Pac-Man and R.O.B., knocking the two down as she lets out a laugh as she walked over to Pac-Man about to kill him first.

R.O.B. noticed something floating in the air, a glowing small rainbow orb.

R.O.B. fires a laser at it, closing his eyes as the laser destroyed the orb.

His sensors turned a bright yellow as a rainbow aura surrounded him.

He stands up and rolls up behind Cassie, who turns around hearing R.O.B.

Before she could attack, R.O.B. began to transform, forming a giant cannon as he fired a laser, which trapped Cassie Rose.

The Final Smash ended as R.O.B. fired a giant blast, sending Cassie flying off.

Pac-Man stands up and looks at R.O.B. as Croc stared off to where Cassie blasted off.

Pac-Man gives R.O.B. a thumbs up but the three soon turned to a loud laughter.

Behind them was a giant glove-like monster with red glowing eyes and a stitched smiling mouth.

Croc quickly pulls out a crystal orb, teleporting the group away.

In a small country side, a red anthromorphic clock with white gloves and shoes, brown eyes and a blue screw on his head was driving his bright yellow and red car.

That was when the clock, who's name is T.T. , noticed a strange object behind a bush which makes him stop his car before he got out and walked over to it.

The object he found was the trophy of a flat creature that looked like a dog with an orange hat that had a sticker of a frog-like creature on it, long black ears, tan skin, blue shirt and shorts and red shoes.

"What's this...?" T.T. quietly says to himself before touching the base of the trophy, making it and the statue glow a gold collar.

The flat dog opened his eyes, rubbing his head. "Ugh my head..." Parappa moans before looking up at the clock. "Huh...?"

"Are you okay?" T.T. asks, before continuing with "What happened to you?"

Parappa rubs his head some more. "I...don't remember. All I remember was a giant glove creature." He mutters before standing up.

Suddenly, a black arrow was shot at the two, luckily missing the two heroes as they turn to see who shot it.

The one who shot it was King K. Rool, holding another Dark Cannon as he continued firing.

T.T. and Parappa was able to dodge before Parappa jumps up and kicks King K. Rool in the face, dropping his gun.

K. Rool growls as he quickly picked up the gun and aimed it at Parappa's face, about to shoot him.

Then out of nowhere, a long red tongue quickly snatches the gun away from , making the crocodile and Parappa to look who snatched it.

The one who snatched it was a blue chameleon-like creature and a pink backpack, who throws away the gun.

This allowed Parappa to jump up and kick again, knocking him down.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as a large wodden head with floating hands and pitch black eyes with small red dots appeared out of the sky, slamming it's fists down.

Davy and Parappa moved out of the way, but T.T. and K.K. Rool were both crushed by Tiki Kong, trophifying the two.

Davy sticks out his tongue, attaching himself to Tiki Kong as he pulled himself up before punching Tiki Kong in the eye before the giant monster grabs him and throws him down near Parappa.

Parappa steps back before standing in a fighting pose. He notices a flying round object floating in the sky before he throws his microphone at it, breaking it.

This causes a rainbow aura to appear around Parappa and turn his eyes yellow.

"I gotta believe!" He pulls out his mic, which he somewhat gained back, as two large stereos appear behind him.

"You gotta do what?" A large audience appeared behind Parappa, who responds with "I gotta redeem!"

"Sure about that?" The audience yells as Parappa responds with "I gotta relieve!"

"You gotta do what?" The audience once again yell as Parappa says "I gotta receive"

The stereos began to spark as the audience yells "But most important?"

"I gotta believe" Parappa yells, causing the stereos to explode, destroying the Tiki Kong.

Davy gets up before walking over to T.T.'s trophy and taps the base, reviving the clock.

The three notices something falling in the sky and agree to go check it out.

On a bright colorful day, a lot of Miis were visiting the amusement park called Nintendo Land.

Waving good bye to some of the customers was a robotic figure floating.

It, mostly called she, was a floating robotic screen with a small hat, purple bowtie and one arm that has one pointing hand.

"Hope you enjoyed your time here!" Monita yelled as she smiled happily.

The robot floats around, polishing some of the attractions when she notices something has landed on top of the tower which nearly identical to her.

She quickly flies up to the tower, landing on the platform as she floated to the object.

The object was the trophy of Harriet, letting out a small gasp before tapping the base to revive the fallen poodle.

Harriet shook her head as she stared at Monita. "W...Where am I? Who are you?" She asks Monita.

"I'm Monita, and you're in Nintendo Land. What happened to you?" Monita responds.

Harriet looks down. "I remember getting launched by a strange man..." She rubs her head.

That was when the two heard a ship flying overhead as it released the familiar black ores that transform into Primids.

Harriet and Monita quickly jumps down and began to fight them off, Monita using a replica of the Master Sword as Harriet hacked-and-slashed with her scissors but there were just too many to fight off and they quickly became surrounded.

At that time, three Miis were walking out of one of the games, upset they had lost.

One of them, a red shirted Mii with black hair and a brown belt suddenly heard the battle and quickly runs to it.

The two other Miis, one a girl with an orange shirt, brown hair and a gun-cannon on her left hand and a blonde haired blue-eyed Mii with a blue shirt and sword followed behind.

The Mii Brawler quickly jumped up, kicking three of the Primids as a rocket was launched at two more.

The Sword Fighter runs up behind five and began to slash them, defeating the last of the Primids.

Monita thanks the three for the help as she looked up at the ship, which had dropped down a bomb. "We should get out of here!"

The Mii Gunner points her cannon at the ship, making a long beam to grow and attach to it.

She nods her head, wanting the others to hold into her as she began to pull forwards to the ship, hanging off it as the amusement park was blown up and sucked into Subspace.

In a dark rainy forest, two girls with black hair and matching dresses were following a red butterfly to a large iceberg.

On the iceberg, two small humans, one wearing a purple coat and one wearing a pink coat wear climbing the mountain eventually reaching the top.

They hop up and down in joy, before Popo noticed something by the side of them.

It was the trophy of Kicks the skunk.

They look at each other before running over to the trophy, reviving them.

Kicks looks around confused, before seeing the Ice Climbers.

He however isn't very friendly to them as he thinks they were the ones who turned him into a trophy and quickly got up in a fighting stance.

The Ice Climbers pulled out their mallets, defending themselves against the misunderstood skunk.

They manage to transform him back into a trophy before reviving him, and helped him up.

"Thanks." Kicks mutters before getting up.

He looks around. "We should get off this iceberg." He begins to jump down as the Ice Climbers followed behind.

The three meet up with the Amakura sisters and noticed the flying ship and agreed to follow it.

In a dark shadowy realm, a hand breaks at the blocky ground, as a cubical man with brown hair, green eyes, a white buttoned shirt with red overalls and blue jeans pop out of the ground.

"Well guys, here we are! The End!" Jesse says as he hops out of the hole, four other cubical figures following behind him.

"Okay, so where is that treasure Ivor said was?" A cubical girl with orange hair, a blue bandana, brown eyes, a black vest with a dark blue shirt underneath, and black shorts and boots ask Jesse, who turns to her.

"He said it would be at the top of that." Jesse says pointing to a large black pillar.

"We should stay clear of the Endermen here." Lukas, the blonde haired cubical man with a black leather jacket with a pic of an ocelot of the back and a red striped white shirt suggests.

"How will we get up there?" Asks Axel, the large cubical man with black hair and a green shirt who stared at the pillar.

"We can probably build up." Oliva, the black haired cubical girl with white earrings and a green-yellow beanie and black goggles on her hair says pulling out a few blocks.

"Great idea." Jesse smiles and the group pulls out a variety of blocks and begin to stack them, build up to reach the pillars.

When the five friends reach the top, they noticed two trophified figures of a cubical man with a blue shirt and jeans and black hair, the other being a cubical girl with orange hair, green eyes and a green shirt.

Jesse and Petra walks over and touch the base of the trophies, reviving the two.

The two quickly got up and looked at them.

"You two okay?" Jesse asks. "What happened to you two?" He continues.

The two don't respond to them, and even if they could they were interrupted by a loud bloodcurdling roar as a large black dragon with silver wings and purple eyes fly in front of them.

"Is that..." Olivia mutters as Lukas finishes her sentence with "An Enderdragon?!"

The Enderdragon releases a loud roar before spitting out a fireball.

"Watch out!" Olivia screams as she, Jesse, Petra and Steve dodge as the fireball hits Lukas, Alex, and Axel trophifying the three and sent them flying into a portal leading to the normal world.

"No!" Jesse cries out as he watched his friends and the new one fall into the portal before pulling out an enchanted diamond sword.

Steve and Olivia bout pull out bows and arrow and begins to shoot the crystals as Petra, holding her golden sword, and Jesse leap forward to slash the Enderdragon, who lets out a roar which send the four to the ground.

Jesse looks up at it, before Petra taps his arm. "Jesse look!" She yells as she points to a rainbow-glowing cube.

"What...is that?" He asks. "Petra, give me a boost."

Petra nods and kneels as Jesse stands up and began running at her, being launched up when he reached her and slashed the Smash Ball(Cube).

Jesse's eyes became a bright yellow as a rainbow aura surrounded him as he stares at the Ender Dragon. "Hey ugly!" He yells as he pulled out a crafting table, setting out a single TNT in the middle and eight gunpowder on the outside, crafting a Super TNT.

"Eat this!" He yelled as he threw the bomb at the Ender Dragon, blowing it up and sends the four flying into a portal.

In the middle of a small village, Mario and Peach lands down and looks around.

"Mario, look!" She yells, noticing four things falling from the sky in the distance.

Mario nods before he and Peach runs to the site, finding the seven trophies of Jesse's group.

The two looked at each other before touching all of the bases to revive the seven fallen.

Jesse looks up at Mario and stands up. "Thanks."

"Uh...Guys?" Lukas says as he pulled out a stone sword as spiders and creepers surround them.

Jesse quickly pulls out an Ender pearl he picked up in the End, handing some more to the others before throwing it into the distance, the others doing the same as they are suddenly teleported somewhere else.

{End of Chapter 1}


End file.
